coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9713 (8th March 2019)
Plot Carla outlines her plan to go over to automation, promising to maintain quality. Jo Lafoe wants to know that Nick supports the idea before signing on the dotted line. Nick finds the vial of fake blood, proving that David is innocent. However, the incriminating photo is already all over social media. Tommy Orpington refuses to be associated with a dead duck and walks out. Nick wins him over by asking him to model Underworld's new menswear range. Beth reads something on Carla's computer while searching her office for biscuits. Jo attempts to engage with Nick but she and Carla find him utterly uninterested in factory matters. Annoyed by his attitude, Jo agrees to Carla's proposal. Tyrone asks Craig for help finding Evelyn after getting nowhere with the airlines and train stations. Robert tells Vicky he can't re-employ Tyler but a friend of his in Macclesfield will take him on as a kitchen hand. She's grateful. Yasmeen deliberately drops a note while tying Geoff's shoelace and exposes him as a fraud when he bends over to pick it up. He admits that he's been over-egging his bad back as he doesn't want to go home. Audrey and Maria hear Seb gossiping about Trim Up North's disastrous opening at the Rovers. They go along and Audrey lends her grandsons her expertise, saving the day. Eileen is flattered when Jan Lozinski chats her up after recognising her voice from Street Cars. Tommy finds the weasel but loves it as he's interested in taxidermy. Craig finds out that Evelyn is in a French jail as she'd refused to pay the taxi fare and was reported to the police by the cabbie. Robert is supportive of the bail hostel and considers giving the ex-offenders jobs at the bistro. Yasmeen suggests Geoff would be more comfortable in her bed. He's taken aback when she says she loves him. Geoff returns the sentiment and they kiss. Beth tells Carla she knows she's outsourcing. Carla promises to protect her staff and offers to make it worth her while if she keeps what she's learned to herself. Michelle tells Robert she might be pregnant. He's consumed with happiness though Michelle's feelings are more mixed. Cast Regular cast *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi Guest cast *James Woodgate - Doc Butler *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Jo Lafoe - Marnie Baxter *Tommy Orpington - Matt Milburn *Naila Badal - Saira Choudhry Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North *Speed Daal Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David and Nick fear the opening of their new business is a disaster; and Carla ramps up her plans to outsource production to a cheaper factory. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,580,091 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes